Security is becoming more important, particularly for the elderly and for persons who live alone. For example, many people are reluctant to answer their door because they are not sure that they want to reveal their presence without knowing who is at the door.
Although a conventional peep hole enables a person on the inside of the door to view through the door, this does not always allow a view of who is on the outside of the door. For example, the person on the outside may cover the peep hole, or lack of light may interfere with viewing the person outside the door.
Another situation which sometimes arises is that a burglar will knock on the door or ring the doorbell. If there is no answer then the burglar feels more confident that it is safe to break into the apartment or house. If, however, someone answers the door, then the burglar simply leaves and goes to another residence to try again.
In yet another situation which often arises, the resident or occupant cannot or does not want to answer the door for some reason but still wants to receive a message from the person at the door. Although an intercom system may be used from a remote location of the residence, this requires the resident to acknowledge that he or she is actually present. The resident may not want to do this.
There has not heretofore been provided a security system for answering the door of a residence, or even certain businesses, where the resident or occupant does not want to announce his or her presence.